pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Dalsum
Albertus Wilhelmus van Dalsum ( Newer-Amstel , January 4th 1889 - Eenigenburg , October 25 1971 ) was a Dutch actor , theater director, set designer and painter . Albert Dalsum followed the 3-year secondary school in Amsterdam and played on evenings when all stage with his classmates, which included later to become known Cor Ruys and Adolf Bouwmeester . After graduating he worked initially in the office. During his first job at the " Dutch Iron Railway Company , "he took in his free time acting classes at John C. Fox and joined in 1909 by the theater company" The Tooneel "headed by William Royaards . Of Dalsum married twice. The first marriage (1910) with Sophia Wilhelmina Jacoba de Nijs ended in divorce in 1928. Two years later he married Isidora Frederika Mogendorff ( actress and dancer , artist name Do Highland). From this marriage a son was born. Content * 1 Stage Career * 2 Ring * 3 Societies * 4 WWII * 5 External links Career edit Besides acting directed Van Dalsum also a number of plays. One of the most talked about was The Executioner Pär Lagerkvist , which was generally regarded as directed against fascism . After mood creating reports in The Telegraph created a riotous atmosphere, which on 1 December 1935 the performance with smoke and stink bombs was disturbed by a hundred NSB -members. 1 He also painted many sets of plays where he worked on. In that period, Van Dalsum one of the visitors to the salon of the Zwolle lawyer Harro Bouman and his wife, Carina, 2 where he befriended Adriaan Roland Holst , M.Vasalis , JC Bloem , Titus Leeser and other artists. In 1939 he starred in the movie Rascal to the book of MJ Brusse . In the war Dalsum refused to become a member of the Chamber of Culture . He and his wife found hiding places in Brabant and Limburg. Nevertheless, he remained as good and as bad as it was acting between the sliding doors for living groups. Immediately after the war, he co-founded the Amsterdam-Rotterdam on Stage. In the fifties he found beside the stage time to play in several early television productions . After his period at the scene he could focus more on the painting . His work, mostly landscapes and still lifes , transcended the level of the hobbyist. He has in the years 1965 to 1970 exhibited regularly includeHague , Amstelveen and Amsterdam. On October 25, 1971 Dalsum Albert died in his hometown Eenigenburg . He is buried in Tuitjenhorn , where on March 19, 2008 in Museum Historical Harenkarspel a bronze bust of one of the largest Dutch giants scene was unveiled. The bust stands in a park about a hundred yards from his grave. edit On the occasion of its fiftieth anniversary on stage in 1960 was Albert Dalsum Ring Price set. The carrier was free to appoint his successor. The first who got the ring and after him was Paul Steenbergen (1963), then followed include Ko van Dijk jr. (1972) and Peter Oosthoek (1977). There is also an Albert Dalsum Price , the price of the Amsterdam Fund for the Arts . Groups [ edit ] * The Tooneel (1909-1914) * The Royal Society 'The Netherland Tooneel' (1914-1917, 1918-1920 and 1930-1932) * The Grand Tooneel (1918-1919) * The Rotterdamsch Tooneel led Cor van der Lugt Melsert (1920-1921) * Die Haghe Players in the Voorhout * Vereenigd Tooneel led by Eduard Verkade (1921-1929) * The Lower East Landsch Tooneel to Arnhem from 1929 to 1930 created by himself, along with August Defresne and Wijnand French * Amsterdamsche Tooneel-union from 1932 to 1938 (as a director) with Defresne as a regular player of the City Theatre * The Nederlandsen Tooneel from 1938 to 1940, with Defresne and Van der Lugt * The theater group "Studio" from 1940-1942, co-founded with Paul Storm World War II [ edit ] During the German occupation of the Netherlands he refused member of the Chamber of Culture to be and only in 1945 returned to the Amsterdam City Theatre back with the "Five Tooneelgroep May 1945" He then continued his career with roles and / or leadership by: * The Foundation Amsterdamsch-Rotterdamsch Tooneel, 1945 to 1947, also with Defresne * The Amsterdam Tooneelgezelschap, 1947-1953 * The Hague Comedie * The Dutch Comedie * In theater 'Theater' he played only guest roles Category:Dutch actor Category:Dutch set designer Category:Dutch painter